Hunger Strike
by maybeaslytherin
Summary: Hermione expands her S.P.E.W. activism and finds an unlikely ally. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_author's note: just a story I enjoyed writing. please read and review_

 _disclaimer: I_ _do not own any Harry Potter_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, her chin held high in defiance. Now that the war with Lord Voldemort was no longer looming over all of their heads, she was able to devote her time to her next cause; S.P.E.W. As soon as she made the decision to come back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year, she knew she needed to turn her attention back to the cause. Unfortunately, her friends did not feel the same.

"C'mon, Mione," Ron said between unnecessarily large bites of chicken, "It's all already here- the house elves have already made the food. You may as well eat some."

"I'm well aware they've made the food, that's why I'm doing this hunger strike. I'm protesting their treatment, raising awareness and hoping its enough to get Dumbledore or one of the other professors to do something." She glared as he picked up another chicken leg.

Ron was usually sympathetic to the cause to a degree- but clearly this was past his limit. He looked over at Harry, rolled his eyes, and gestured to Hermione with the chicken leg, "Blimey, next she'll be fighting for the right of this chicken!" Harry chuckled, but quickly stopped when he caught the angry look in Hermione's eye.

"Best not push it, Ron. C'mon, we've got Quidditch in half an hour." Harry finished his cup of juice, and made to grab his bag next to him. He placed a sympathetic hand on Hermione's arm, "Eat something, please. It doesn't have to be here; since we have permission, you can always go to Hogsmeade and get something there. Just… look out for yourself, ok?"

Hermione nodded, knowing she wouldn't go but wanting to set Harry's mind at ease. Once they left, she was left staring at the table of food in front of her. She looked at the chicken leg Ron had left, with a mere bite taken out of it.

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. Maybe Ron had meant it as a sly comment- but he was right. She was advocating for the right of house elves- why should she not advocate for the rights of all creatures? Why should these animals be killed just for us to eat? Surely, there was a better way. With an even firmer resolve, Hermione left her untouched plate behind and walked off to the library, ready to research.

After pulling together all of her research, magical and muggle, Hermione came to the obvious conclusion of veganism. Why did we need to use animals for milk, eggs, fur, leather, anything, when there were so many other options that didn't result from exploitation of other beings? While she was still on her hunger strike, and resolved to take up the vegan diet once she did, in fact, start eating in the Great Hall again, she sought to rid her dormitory of any trace of animal products. Luckily she didn't have much; a few leather-bound notebooks and a box of chocolates from her mum. Hermione smiled to herself, ready to take on this new cause, this new passion that would better herself, society, and the environment.

…

Day Three of her hunger strike, and she still was not making any progress with the Headmaster or the other professors in regards to S.P.E.W. The only class she didn't have yet since starting was potions, which was later that afternoon, though she figured she couldn't really rely on Snape to take notice and contribute to the cause.

She made her way down to the dungeons, sat down at her cauldron, looked up at the board, and groaned. Eight out of the twelve ingredients needed in today's potion were derived from animals. She wanted to protest, refuse to make the potion. But she didn't want to burden Professor Snape. While he was by no means a pleasant man, his role was critical in the war, and he was clearly worn out. She heard from Harry he was bound to continue teaching at Hogwarts at the request (though it was more of a demand) of the Headmaster.

Hermione knew she couldn't go against her morals and complete the potion, but she also didn't want to make a scene in the classroom. She was no longer the overbearing know-it-all who's hand was constantly in the air. Instead, she decided to pack up her bag, leave class quietly, and find Professor Snape at another time to explain her point, maybe even ask him to consider assigning a plant-based potion, of which she knew there were quite a few, though realistically she knew that wouldn't be effective. Maybe she'd ask for one as a make up assignment, though, now, the grade didn't matter as much. She'd take the zero- it was worth it to stand by her principles.

Hermione kept her head down, and made her way to the door, but was stopped, seeing a pair of black shoes blocking her path. She looked up to see Professor Snape, his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" He sneered.

Hermione found her Gryffindor courage in that instant and, knowing that this would not be an easy conversation, decided that if she had to make a scene, then that is what she'd do. "I cannot participate in class today and brew this potion."

"And why not?" He asked. While he tried to hide it, she could see the momentary flicker of surprise in his black eyes.

She looked around at the others, watching the confrontation avidly. She hadn't yet mentioned her choice to go vegan to Harry and Ron; while she was sure of her decision, she knew they didn't understand. She took a breath, "I don't feel comfortable making the potion."

Snape glanced at the board, then at her, "it's quite a simple brew… surely you're not doubting your competency?" Hermione knew he meant it as an insult that she was full of herself, but she couldn't help but hear the hidden complement.

"I've recently decided to go vegan, Professor Snape, and I refuse to use any ingredients derived from animals. You can give me an alternate assignment or a zero for the day, but I'm not making that potion." Hermione said, her words spilling out quickly.

Snape stared her down, "A zero it is, then. And detention- nine o'clock tonight."

Hermione was surprised he let the issue go so quickly, but nodded and walked out of the room, her head held high.

…

At nine o'clock sharp, Hermione knocked on the door to Snape's office. She wasn't sure what he would have her do, but she was ready for any argument he tried to make with her over her decision.

She heard a muted "Come in" through the door, and opened it. Snape was at his desk. marking "T" at the top of an essay. He looked up, and Hermione knew for some unknown reason that he wouldn't be lecturing her on her decision.

Instead, he shuffled a few papers around on his desk, picked up one, and turned it around so she could read it. "You want me to transfer out of Potions?!" Hermione was outraged. "You can't get rid of me just because I refused to make a potion on moral grounds!"

Snape said nothing, but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked exhausted. Hermione bit back the speech she had at the tip of her tongue. "I'm not just kicking you out because I want to. Though, believe me if I could have done that I would have kicked Longbottom out a long time ago." He paused, "the potions I have you make are from a standardized list from the Ministry. All but two of them have animal ingredients. There's no way for you to take this class any longer… unless you wish to change your beliefs."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't do that." She looked at the paper, "I'm sorry to have to leave, Professor. While it may not be reciprocated I quite enjoyed being in this class." After reading the document carefully, Hermione picked up a quill and signed, ending her time in Advanced Potions.

Snape took the paper from her, replacing it with another to read. He didn't say anything, simply waiting for her to read it. Hermione scanned through it, then looked up at him, "Why would you give me private lessons?"

"Because you are regrettably the most competent potions student in this school. And you could pursue a mastery in potions if you so choose, even with a focus on plant-based potions." Snape hadn't looked up from the next essay he was grading.

"Thank you," Hermione responded in disbelief, "of course I would want to, I've definitely considered-"

"I presume you have Saturday mornings free?" Snape cut her off.

"Yes," Hermione was still shocked by the offer for lessons. She wondered how Snape knew she was free at that time, then she realized he must know that's when Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice.

"Right," Snape glanced up briefly, "I expect you here at 7."

Hermione nodded. She waited a moment for him to continue; either with a lecture or to assign her with a task for the detention she was supposed to be in. He seemed to read her thoughts, "While I don't approve of your actions today, I can understand them. I myself have found a distaste for the needless killing of animals just for the sake of a piece of food." In that moment, Hermione realized that, while the war had hardened Professor Snape in so many ways, it also made less tolerable to needless suffering. He himself had known enough of that for a lifetime.

"I agree," she responded, wanting to talk more about this, but knowing she was still walking on eggshells with the troubled man. "I'll be here at 7 on Saturday."

She turned to leave, but heard a thud on his desk. She turned back around and saw a canvas bag containing apples, pumpkin juice, and a jar of what looked like vegetable soup. She touched the bag cautiously, looking up at him.

"I won't have you passing out over your cauldron." Snape said in explanation.

"But sir-" Hermione started.

"I'm well aware of your hunger strike, Hermione. But I don't think there's anything you can do about the house elves. They are happy where they are."

"Dumbledore could give them pay, help them gain back their independence."

"They don't want that," Snape said, shaking his head. Hermione went to say something, but Snape held up a hand to stop her, "Regardless, this food isn't from the Great Hall. Just take it, and when you run out go to Hogsmeade or get some vegetables from Hagrid, I really don't care. Just don't be stupid."

Hermione wondered if Snape was acting on his own accord, helping her because he empathized. She glanced at the soup, wondering for a moment if it was homemade; she had realized at the start of term that Snape no longer ate in the Great Hall. Picking up the bag, Hermione once again muttered her thanks and set off to her dormitory, happy to have found an unexpected, albeit reluctant, ally in her fight for animal rights.

 _please let me know if there is any interest in expanding this story past a one-shot. thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I decided to continue this story. I'll hopefully be posting again soon. If you couldn't tell from the first chapter, I myself am vegan, and I really enjoy writing about it in the context of Harry Potter. For anyone who is interested, Evanna Lynch (the actress who played Luna Lovegood) has a podcast called the Chickpeeps on which she discusses veganism. There is even an episode about veganism and Harry Potter, which inspired me to write this fic. Please read and review!_

Hermione had taken Professor Snape's words to heart. It seemed highly unlikely she would be able to do much for the house elves now. Perhaps in the future she could write for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (though that name alone did not bode well). For now, though, she figured she'd focus on her private potion lessons. She started considering brewing potions as a career; if she found alternatives to other potions while only using plant-based ingredients, she could make at least a slight impact.

Despite putting S.P.E.W. efforts on hold, Hermione was not eating in the Great Hall, aside from raw fruits and vegetables; she didn't know the ingredients in the food prepared, and when she went down to the kitchens to inquire, the house elves were reluctant to acknowledge her.

Instead, she requested a kitchen be added to her room; since there weren't many from her year who returned to finish their 7th year, each student got their own room, and they were able to modified if need be. She planned to assist Hagrid with his creatures in exchange for some of his vegetables and to go to Hogsmeade for whatever else she needed.

…

On Saturday morning at 7, Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's office door.

"Yes, come in," he called and she walked in. There was only one cauldron set up at the front of the room, a few tables away from Professor Snape's desk, at which he was yet again grading papers.

He paused for a moment and looked up at Hermione, who had already set her bag down at the station he prepared for her. "The instructions are on that paper there, when you're done just let me know and I'll come over and evaluate it. If you have any questions… well, I'm sure you're competent enough to figure it out for yourself. Do try not to disturb me." Again, a veiled compliment.

Without the distractions of other students brewing, careless and clumsy, Hermione found herself immersed in the process. She hardly noticed when Professor Snape would pause from grading and observe her for a minute. At first he was offended that he couldn't shake her concentration with a glare as he was able to with practically anyone else, then he had to admit he was impressed. He knew he made the right choice offering her private lessons.

After two hours (plant-based potions were typically more time consuming than the standard potionsstudents brewed), Hermione made a noise, "Professor Snape, my potion is finished."

Snape took his time, making her wait a few moments before standing up and walking over to her station. Just from looking at it, he knew it was perfectly brewed. However, he would not tell her that, "It's adequate. Please bottle it up and bring it to my desk. After that you can go."

Hermione nodded and silently bottled her potion. Though he said her potion was only adequate, Hermione was satisfied that he hadn't had anything negative to say about it. She brought it up to his desk then retrieved her bag and turned back to look at her professor, feeling slightly awkward without the formal dismissal. "Have a nice day, sir."

As she moved to leave he responded, "I noticed you are still not eating in the Great Hall. I hope you're not being stupid."

 _Did he care?_ Hermione wondered. She shook her head, "No, sir. I have a small kitchen in my room and I'm planning to cook for myself from here on out. I'll be taking care of Hagrid's animals on the weekends in exchange for vegetables and I'll go to Hogsmeade when I can to pick up anything else."

Snape nodded his head forward a fraction. "Good," he grunted his approval. He then added, "I take it you'll be at Hagrid's today?"

"Yes."

"If you're still down there this evening you can assist me in collecting ingredients from the forbidden forest," he added, "consider it part of your lessons if you wish."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. I'll be there." Hermione scurried away before he could change his mind.

"Of course you'll be there," Severus said to the empty room, "When has the know-it-all ever rejected extra work?"

…

Hermione enjoyed her day at Hagrid's. She got to check in on the bowtruckles and count how many were living in the vines on Hagrid's Hut, and she even got to see a kneazle give birth to a litter of eight kittens. As the sun set, Hermione noticed one of the kittens was having difficulty nursing. So, Hagrid allowed her to bottle feed kneazle kitten while he checked on the plimpies.

Hermione was nearly in tears of joy holding the small kitten in her arms. She muttered soothingly to it, talking about Crookshanks, her own half-kneazle, when she heard footsteps approaching. It was Professor Snape. She hoped he would remain quiet so as not to startle the small bundle in her arms. She somehow knew she wouldn't have to worry about that; Snape was always quiet, always careful.

When Professor Snape was close enough, Hermione explained quietly, "It's a kneazle kitten. She wasn't nursing so I'm bottle-feeding her. She should be done in a moment, I would give her to Hagrid, but I'm not too sure where he is at the moment," Hermione knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it.

Snape just eyed her, not necessarily in a glare, but more exasperated, "I suppose she's safer in your hands anyways; she's so small I'd expect Hagrid could accidentally crush her."

Hermione could tell there was no malice in his voice, and grinned slightly. She could, at times, appreciate his dry sense of humor. As much as he had changed since the war, it was comforting to know that didn't change.

When the bottle was empty and the kitten was asleep a few minutes later, Hermione set it down gently next to it's siblings, all curled around their mother. She stood up and looked expectantly at Professor Snape. "What will we be collecting?"

"Dittany leaves," Snape responded.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had to save so many galleons to get her bottle of essence of dittany she took on the run with the boys. "I wasn't aware dittany grew in the forest."

Professor Snape led the way into the forest, with his wand lit. "Yes, well it's not common knowledge. It's well hidden; dittany usually grows in the presence of devil's snare and venomous tentacula. That's why it's so potent; it's resistance to those plants gives it healing properties." He looked at her doubtfully, "I trust you won't be sharing this information or using it for yourself? This dittany plant is only to be used to supply potions to the Hospital Wing. That's why it was originally planted out here."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, sir. I would never break your trust like that or steal such an invaluable ingredient."

"Unless it's to make polyjuice potion, correct?" Snape said. Hermione's heart sank. He _did_ know about her making polyjuice in hr second year. Hermione opened her mouth to start apologizing, but Snape held up a hand to silence her, "It's alright, Granger. Believe me, I would have punished you back then, but I think your, um, transformation was punishment enough," he smirked. "And honestly, I was too impressed that you were able to brew such a complex potion that I couldn't scold you." When Hermione grinned slightly, Snape added, "I was furious though, don't get me wrong."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said quietly, wanting to end the discussion. After about a few minutes in silence, Hermione heard Snape sigh, clearly irritated. Hermione followed his eyes to see none other than Luna Lovegood's silvery-blonde hair, her back turned to them as she fed a thestral.

Without looking, she said, "Good evening, Professor Snape."

"Miss Lovegood," Snape acknowledged her and then continued to walk. Hermione trailed behind, confused. Students were not supposed to be in the forbidden forest unsupervised. And especially after dark; at this point, she shouldn't even be outside of the castle.

Hermione couldn't help but ask, "Is Luna out here often?" Snape nodded but gave no information. Hermione continued, "Is someone aware that's she's out here? I mean, she could be in danger…"

"Thestrals are hardly dangerous," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously," Hermione said, "I guess I'm just surprised you're ok with a student being in the forbidden forest."

Professor Snape shrugged, "If she finds peace out here, who am I to take that away?"

"Wow, that's very ki-"

"And honestly, the less I have to converse with Miss Lovegood, the better. I can only handle so much nonsense in a day."

 _There's the Professor Snape I know,_ Hermione thought with a small smile. She was glad her expression was hidden in the darkness. She wanted to ask him so many questions, hear more from the man she knew for so long, who was still such a mystery, but she kept her mouth shut.

When they reached a small clearing with one lone tree in the middle, Snape put on heavy gloves. Hermione noticed the devil's snare growing around the base of the tree, forming almost a cage around it.

"Is the dittany in there?"

"Yes," Snape answered, "I know you are familiar with devil's snare. Just remain calm, don't be stupid. Once we are past the devil's snare, you'll assist me. I will be picking the dittany leaves, and you will be keeping the venomous tentacula out of the way. Put these on," he shoved a pair of gloves into her hands and walked towards the devil's snare, leaning into it, allowing it to cover him.

Hermione breathed, putting on her gloves, and followed him.

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
